AK-63
The AK-63 is an Assault Rifle unlocked at Rank 7, or at Shocktrooper Rank 3. A Hungarian AK variant, the AK-63 is a relatively accurate model as far as AK's go. It also features a few stat differences, but the choice between this and other AK variants is mainly one of preference. Performance Upkeep Like all Kalashnikov rifles, the AK-63 has low upkeep costs making it inexpensive to use often, at least in stock configuration. That being said, like other AK-47/AKM variants, once modern attachments like lasers and etc. are added to the weapon, the base upkeep costs quickly goes up. However, the base upkeep of the weapon, and the variable upkeep determined by rounds fired in a match is, like all Kalashnikov rifles, relatively low, meaning even a fully customized AK-63 may have less upkeep costs than more technologically advanced rifles. Customization Attachments Attachments for the weapon are accessories that add a function to the weapon. In Onslaught, weapon attachments occupy certain 'slots', meaning that every slot on a gun can be changed. Optics Iron Sights Improved iron sights provide an unobtrusive, cheap way to upgrade a weapon. * Luminous Iron Sight * Fiber-Optic Iron Sight Red Dot Sights Tubular Red Dot Sights provide a a precise sight image for superior accuracy at close range. * Aimpoint CompM4 * Trijicon MRO * Truglo Tru Tec * Vortex SPARC AR * Vortex Spitfire Reflex Sights Low-relief reflex sights provide an unobtrusive way to get and stay on target at close range. * C-More Railway * Meprolight * Vortex Venom Holographic Sights Holographic Sights provide a crisp, sharp image for superior accuracy. * EOTech * Vortex UH-1 Rifle Sights Rifle sights provide greater accuracy at the cost of field of view. Many are magnified. * Burris AR * Bushnell Accelerate * Bushnell Rifle Scope * Trijicon ACOG Specialized Sights Specialized sights perform an unusual function that enhances vision, such as thermal imaging. * FLIR Optic Accessories 3x Magnifier The 3x Magnifier can be toggled to magnify existing optics by an additional 3x. $230 5x Magnifier The 5x Magnifier can be toggled to magnify existing optics by an additional 5x. $250 7x Magnifier The 7x Magnifier can be toggled to magnify existing optics by an additional 7x. $265 Anti-Cant Level The Anti-Cant Level increases accuracy for scopes by 7%. It cannot be used in conjunction with holographic or reflex sights. $40 Offset Iron Sights Offset Iron Sights provide a quick backup set of sights in the case that a more magnified sight becomes ineffective. $65 Muzzle One Vent Muzzle Brake The One Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 16% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 6%. Dual Side-Vent Muzzle Brake The Dual Side-Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 18% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 10%. Dual Vent Muzzle Brake The Dual Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 17% and vertical recoil by 7% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 10%. Triple Vent Muzzle Brake The Triple Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 19% and vertical recoil by 9% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 12%. Three Vent Muzzle Brake The Three Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 25% but decreases handling and increases firing noise by 12%. Five Vent Muzzle Brake The Five Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 22% and vertical recoil by 12% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 14%. Nine Vent Muzzle Brake The Nine Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 18% and vertical recoil by 15% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 18%. Ten Vent Muzzle Brake The Triple Vent Muzzle Brake reduces horizontal recoil by 27% and vertical recoil by 13% but decreases maneuverability and increases firing noise by 20%. Birdcage Flash Hider The Birdcage Flash Hider eliminates muzzle flash, making enemies not appear on the deathfeed for players more than 45 meters away from them. However, the Birdcage Flash Hider decreases maneuverability. Blackout Flash Hider The Blackout Flash Hider eliminates muzzle flash, making enemies not appear on the deathfeed for players more than 35 meters away from them. However, the Blackout Flash Hider decreases maneuverability. XM-117 Flash Hider The XM-117 Flash Hider eliminates muzzle flash, making enemies not appear on the deathfeed for players more than 15 meters away from them. However, the XM-117 Flash Hider decreases maneuverability. Trigger Enhanced Trigger The Enhanced Trigger increases first-shot accuracy by 8% but decreases controllability by 6%. $110 Match Trigger The Match Trigger increases first-shot accuracy by 15%, but decreases controllability by 10%. $215 Two Strage Trigger The Two Stage Trigger increases first-shot accuracy by 11% but decreases controllability by 8%. $165 Stocks Adjustable Stock The adjustable stock allows the player to move faster while aiming down the sights and increases controllability by 8%. $150 Side-Folding Stock The side-folding stock decreases controllability by 10%. Folding stocks can be toggled from folded to unfolded. When folded, maneuverability is increased by 17%, but controllability is decreased by 20%. Stock accessories cannot be added to folding stocks. $85 Skeletonized Stock The skeletonized stock increases maneuverability by 8% and decreases weapon switch time by 0.12 seconds. However, it decreases controllability by 12%. $110 Under-Folding Stock The under-folding stock decreases controllability by 10%. Folding stocks can be toggled from folded to unfolded. When folded, maneuverability is increased by 25%, but controllability is decreased by 28%. Stock accessories cannot be added to folding stocks. $75 Stock Accessories Cheek Riser The cheek riser increases accuracy by 7% but decreases controllability by 5%. $25 Recoil Pad The recoil pad increases controllability by 6% but decreases maneuverability by 8%. $20 Stock Magazine Holder The stock magazine holder allows two magazines to be carried on the stock, increasing the amount of ammunition carried and decreasing the first two reload times by 9%. $50 Magazines Slab-Sided 30-Round The 30-Round Slab-Sided magazine has low upkeep costs for a magazine and is very very tough. However, they are not extremely inexpensive, meaning that fast reloading with this type of magazine too often can cause costs to quickly build up. Further, they are somewhat heavy, meaning that reload time is increased by 7% with this type of magazine. $20 each Stamped 30-Round The 30-Round Stamped magazine is the standard magazine type for most Kalashnikov rifles. They are average in almost every respect, though, like many Soviet products, have relatively low upkeep costs. Fast reloading with this type of magazine can be done with some regularity as they are not super expensive, but it is still not recommended to rely on this. All reload times are based on using this type of magazine. $14 each Waffle 30-Round The 30-Round Waffle magazine is significantly lighter than other Kalashnikov-style magazines. However, these magazines are somewhat more expensive due to them using aluminum instead of steel. Their upkeep costs are somewhat greater than stamped magazines due to their temperamental material. Because of their cost, fast-reloading is not recommended with this type of magazine. Since this magazine is lighter, reload time is decreased by 10% with this type of magazine. $24 each Polymer 30-Round The 30-Round Polymer magazine combines the lightweight nature of the Waffle magazine with the low upkeep costs of earlier magazines. However, these magazines are some of the most expensive available for a Kalashnikov-pattern rifle, so fast-reloading with them can quickly cause your bank balance to suffer. Reload time is decreased by 9% with the Polymer magazine. $35 each